


Nomansland

by victor_reno



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: После Катаклизма большая часть планеты стала непригодна для жизни. В великой Пустоши стоят одинокие станции, гоняющие воду под землей,  к которым иногда хотят рейнджеры, чтобы проверить их системы жизнеобеспечения.Навеяно всяким саспенсом и фантастическими романами. На оригинальность идеи не претендую.





	Nomansland

Nomansland

 

\- Принимай. - Эбон кинул на стол рюкзак, перевел дух. - Собрал все, как ты любишь.  
\- Ну, дорогой, ты меня балуешь. - Джон усмехнулся, потер руки, и, закатав рукава, потянул за пулер молнии.   
Это уже привычка - вытащить все вещи из сумки и заново все сложить так, как ему самому будет удобно. К тому же, временами в комплект входят новые элементы, как и в этот раз.  
\- А это еще для чего? - Джон покрутил меж пальцев упаковку презервативов. - Всё ж вроде в водонепроницаемой пленке?  
\- Тебе объяснить, что с ними обычно делают?   
\- И кого мне там пялить? - Джон откровенно развеселился, плюхаясь в кресло. - Песок? Ящериц? Свою руку я и без резинки трахну.  
Эбон лишь пожал плечами, сунул руки в карманы.   
\- Приказ. Говорят, у тебя два напарника. Авось кто из них приглянется.   
\- Эй, эй! Погоди! Почему двое?  
\- Не ебу! - честно улыбнулся Эбон. - Ну, бывай, увидимся завтра.

В ангаре их собрали, когда солнце только показалось из-за горной гряды. Ни облачка на горизонте, небо предательски чистое, черт его побери, и останется таким еще надолго.  
Народ толпится у бочек с водой, кто-то сонно зевает, кто-то пытается знакомиться, гадая, кого дают в напарники.   
Джон огляделся вокруг: из всех присутствующих, а это человек пятьдесят, он от силы знает пятерых, включая вошедшего сержанта.  
Окрик всполошил это сонное осиное гнездо, все повскакивали, застегивая форменные куртки, закидывая лямки рюкзаков и сумок на плечи, потянулись вперед, образовывая полукруг.  
\- Итак, я называю фамилию, вы выходите вперед и идете получать амуницию.   
\- Грилло, не тяни! - выкрикнул кто-то сзади.  
\- Самый умный, Эванс? - сержант ухмыльнулся. - Пойдешь первым.  
Ему уже за пятьдесят, но он все еще очень привлекателен и когда то давно, еще до катаклизма, у них с Джоном был момент, который они оба упустили; но, значит так и должно было быть. Не сложилось.  
Эванса Джон знает. Тот еще дуралей. В напарниках у него с этого дня Стэн - новичок, наверное, из той дивизии, что подогнали с побережья - там уже нечего охранять.  
Не обязательно всех запоминать - из пятидесяти вернутся человек двадцать от силы - пустошь сделает свое дело.  
\- Бернтал, Барнс, Симпсон.  
\- Почему нас трое? - Джон подошел к сержанту, тот посмотрел исподлобья, чертыхнулся.  
\- Указ сверху.   
\- Это какой-такой указ? Я что, сопровождаю кого-то или до станции иду?  
\- Джон, я же сказал - указ сверху. Не задерживай народ. иди.  
Двое уже стоят на выходе, ждут.  
Тот, что постарше и пониже, прячется в углу, кутается в бурую куртку, словно мерзнет, вцепился обеими руками в лямку рюкзака - нервничает. Сквозняк, гуляющий в коридоре, треплет его выгоревшие почти добела волосы.  
Второй - обманчиво моложавый, щурится в ярком утреннем свете, слишком часто трогает свою шевелюру, словно пробует ее на ощупь, как человек, который накануне постригся. Он оборачивается на звук шагов и обдает Джона немигающим взглядом, и тому кажется, словно на него вылили ушат ледяной воды в это жаркое утро.  
\- Оба в первый раз? - Знакомиться они будут позже.  
\- Нет. - белобрысый мотает головой, отлипает от стены, выходит на солнце, коротко кашляет. - идем?

До границы, а точнее до разделителей, их довозят на старых автобусах. Эбон иногда шутит, что в итоге эти автобусы переживут всех людей на земле. Джон так не думает - автобусы ржавые, скрипят, краска с них облезла, все стекла давно выбиты и теперь сквозь прорехи окон в салон вползает горячий воздух. Еще пару ходок и развалюхам капец. Если, конечно, будет кому ездить на них хотя бы в следующий раз.   
\- Джимми. - белобрысый протягивает руку, Джон смотрит на предложенную в качестве знакомства конечность, вопросительно приподняв бровь. - Симпсон.  
\- О, так мы знакомимся. - второй подсел к ним, подвинув рюкзак Джона. - Барнс. Бэн.   
\- Бернтал. Я командир нашей группы, потому что опытнее вас и знаю местность и там был уже два раза. Вопросы и возражения есть?  
\- Возражений нет, а вопрос есть. - Бэн улыбается слишком открыто для того, чтобы это была настоящая улыбка. - Кто-то сдох и сделал тебя командующим?  
\- Хватит спорить, раз он сказал, что у него больше опыта! Почему тебе всегда нужно оспаривать чей-либо авторитет? - Симпсон неожиданно вспылил, даже покраснел. Барнс показал ему “фак” и все так же лучезарно лыбясь вернулся на свое место.  
\- Ну, заебись. - вздохнул Джон, устраиваясь поудобнее. - Два дебила.

После обеда температура начинает падать и Джон мысленно благодарит за это небо, Бога, кого бы там ни было в небесной канцелярии.   
\- Благодарить нужно климатические условия… - вдруг говорит Симпсон и осекается.  
Выдал себя. Телепат значит.  
\- И нахера нам в нашем славном отряде мозгоеб? - усмехнулся Джон. - Чьи мысли читать будем?  
\- Это непроизвольно происходит, извини. - Джимми казался смущенным, Бэн за его спиной скалился, как гиена.   
\- Не верь ему, он просто извращенец…   
\- Так, стоп - Джон скинул рюкзак. - Сахарные мои, давайте договоримся. Вне Пустоши вы можете сраться, сколько вам обоим влезет. Но пока вы со мной либо заткнитесь оба, либо общайтесь как нормальные люди. Договорились?  
Они оба кивают; следующие полчаса все трое закрепляют амуницию, надевают защитные перчатки, Джон перевешивает нож на пояс для удобства, дает напарникам совет, как распределить немалый вес рюкзака, чтобы тот не так сильно давил на плечи.  
\- Так, ты у нас сенсор. А ты? - он смотрит на Бэна, тот возвращает ему взгляд, все такой же бездонный и немигающий.   
\- А я просто красивый. - Барнс расцветает в очередной улыбке, подхватывает рюкзак и идет к изгороди.

Он не врет - он в самом деле красивый. Шагает чуть впереди, выпрямив спину и словно не чувствуя веса рюкзака; вечерняя прохлада румянит его скулы, одна прядь выбилась из тщательно уложенной прически. Щеголь. И что такой забыл в рейнджерах?  
Неприятное чувство меж лопаток, Джон оборачивается и Симпсон закусывает губу.   
\- Мне что, колпак из фольги надеть?  
\- Не подействует… - качает Джимми головой. - Я постараюсь, но это сложно, ты слишком громко думаешь.   
\- Для тебя же будет лучшим прекратить эти фокусы. - Джон показал жестом, мол иди быстрее. - Давай-ка поднажми, я позади вас пойду.  
До ночи они успевают дойти до места, обозначенного на карте как первая стоянка. Таких будет еще пятнадцать и каждый день им придется проходить суточную норму до наступления кромешной темноты.

\- Когда города исчезли, стало так темно...  
Джон вздрогнул, заерзал, освобождая на камне место, Бэн подсел к нему, попивая из кружки. Резко пахнуло чем-то травяным и обомлевший Джон понял, что тот курит.  
\- Будешь?   
Самокрутка все еще влажная и теплая после его рта и это самый интимный момент, который он делит с другим человеком за последний год. Это словно поцелуй, Джон затягивается и ему становится еще лучше. Передает сигарету обратно и старается смаковать выползающий изо рта и носа дым.  
\- Мало же тебе для счастья нужно… - смеется Барнс. - держи, докуривай.  
\- Не молодоват ты для того, чтобы помнить города? - после некоторого молчания голос у Джона хриплый, а может быть, это и от травки.  
\- Не сильно моложе тебя.   
Они смотрят как на горизонте мелькают голубые искры, там, где еще видна полоса света, зарницы вспыхивают и гаснут, становится еще холоднее.   
\- Пора.   
Джон долго не может уснуть - думает о зарницах и вкусе травки. 

Частоту они ловят утром и вечером, слушают, что передает командование, обратного отчета не нужно, связь односторонняя.   
Привалы короткие - отдохнуть, перекусить и допить норму воды. Ее хватит еще на несколько дней, потом придется искать трубу или рыть яму.   
Они идут, каждый погрузившись в свои мысли, не разговаривая, лишь иногда перебрасываясь несколькими фразами. Это ненадолго, Джон знает: через несколько дней Пустошь заставит их говорить без умолку.   
Так всегда бывает.  
По крайней мере, так он успокаивает себя на пятый день. Эти двое не жалуются, не просят сделать привал, не разговаривают друг с другом. Они просто идут. Механически переставляют ноги и двигаются в заданном направление, так ровно и спокойно, что Джону становится не по себе.   
\- Привал. - командует Джон, скидывая сумку. Без съестного и воды она заметно полегчала, пора искать или рыть колодец.  
Джимми сидит на камне неподалеку и смотрит так внимательно, стараясь избегать зрительного контакта, что словно изучает песок и камни под толстой подошвой ботинок Джона. Временами он провожает взглядом Бэна - тот не может долго сидеть на одном месте, словно кот, он меняет свою дислокацию - валун, кирпичная гряда, полуистлевший пень. Наконец он останавливает свой выбор на торчащем из земли бетонном блоке с огрызками арматуры, выглядывающем из него крючьями, садится лицом на запад, поджав под себя ноги и выпрямив спину, и затихает. Его силуэт выделяется на фоне двухцветного горизонта большой черной птицей.  
От апокалиптичности картины Джону вдруг хочется кричать.  
\- Раз, два, три… - слышит он за своей спиной. - Считай вместе со мной, это поможет.  
\- Пять, шесть, семь… - послушно повторяет за Джимми и продолжает рыть иссохшуюся землю короткой лопатой. Это и впрямь помогло. Симпсон сменяет его через двадцать минут.  
В трубе все еще есть вода - Эбон рассказывал, что все эти трубы проложили еще до катаклизма и станции заставляют их работать. Вода идет по всему материку, начало трубопровода где-то в Канаде. Точнее в месте, что было Канадой. Как теперь его называть Джон не знает. И Эбон не знает. Никто не знает. У этой земли теперь нет границ, нет названия. Ничья земля. Важными остаются станции, которые заставляют воду течь, которые позволяют небольшим поселениям людей выживать где-то далеко на юге, там, куда Катаклизм добрался в момент своего угасания. Там по словам Эбона расположены огромные поля, там растут деревья и множатся животные. В отличии от людей, которые множиться уже не хотят - сработал какой-то механизм в ДНК. Эбон много чего говорит, наверное, не всем его словам стоит верить, иногда Джону кажется, что он не в себе. Что они все не в себе.   
Напор в трубе слабый, слабее, чем был в прошлый раз, все наверняка из-за того, что станцию не проверяли уже полгода. Может насос прохудился, а может воды в том месте, что раньше называлось Канадой, стало меньше. Тем не менее, Симпсон вставляет в адаптер шланг и вода льется в их фляги. Подставляют кружку-котелок и пьют маленькими глотками - она ужасно холодная. И настолько же вкусная.   
\- Мы опаздываем на два часа. - Барнс ополоснул в воде лицо и руки и теперь капли искрятся на кончиках его волос.   
\- Ты куда-то торопишься?  
\- График. - пожимает Бэн плечами, на это Джону нечего возразить.  
\- Ничего. Нагоним сегодня, перекусим вечером на ходу.  
Они идут на север по сорок километров в день. Идут пока тропа видна в свете догорающего солнца и восходящей луны. В это время года она особенно яркая.  
Наверное, сейчас ноябрь, но точно никто не скажет. На три с лишним года умерла вся электроника, солнца не было видно и говорят, что время в итоге сдвинулось. Так или иначе, но днем в Пустоши было жарко, а ночью холодно. И так было всегда. Здесь не шел снег, не лил дождь, не выпадал град. Единственные животные, что попадались в первые дни пути - мелкие песчаные ящерицы, да и те пропали.   
Синтетическое топливо горит без запаха, зато дает много тепла и света. Можно вскипятить воды и сварить себе что-то, что все называют кофе. На самом деле это какой-то энергетик, после него чувствуешь себя согретым и не таким одиноким.   
\- На сто процентов уверен, что они кладут в него какую-то наркоту. - весело замечает Бэн и Джону очень не хочется с ним соглашаться, но он смеется, потому что улыбка у Барнса внезапно очень заразительная.   
\- Если и так, то спасибо им, я на этой хрени иногда просто выживал.  
\- Это синтезированный адаптоген. - со вздохом замечает Джимми и встречает их взгляды со смущением, поджимая губы. - Ну, вещество, которое позволяет организму сопротивляться.... Медицина старого времени. Ну серьезно, парни? Женьшень, эхинацея, мумиё?  
\- Это что же, мы пьем дерьмо летучих мышей? - прыснул со смеху Барнс, Джон только заворчал в свою кружку, принюхиваясь. Пахло жженым сахаром.  
\- Сам ты дерьмо летучей мыши… - вздохнул Симпсон, поднимаясь. - Спокойной ночи.  
Джим спит тихо, ровно дышит в темноте палатки, которую приходится ставить каждый вечер и собирать каждое утро. Он забивается в самый дальний ее угол и сворачивается в позу эмбриона.  
\- Сложно ему небось… - невпопад замечает Джон. Бэн не мигая смотрит в огонь. - Ну, он же сенсор, все такое.  
Ответа не следует, но Бэн теперь смотрит на него.  
\- Давно вы с ним знакомы?  
\- А почему ты думаешь, что мы с ним знакомы? - Барнс чуть наклоняет голову вбок, синее пламя горелки плещется в его глазах.  
\- Вы разговаривали, когда я подошел. И ругались поначалу, ну, до того, как набрали в рот воды.   
\- Да и ты не больно то разговорчивый, не находишь, Бернтал?  
\- Джон.  
\- Джон. - он словно пробует имя на вкус. - Да, мы знакомы.   
\- И всегда он такой?  
\- Какой? - Бэн усмехнулся. - Эмпатирующий телепат? Всегда. Когда я его встретил, он уже был таким. Наверное, был таким до Катаклизма, хотя я в это слабо верю.  
\- Где ты был во время Катаклизма? - Джон понимает, что не стоило задавать этот вопрос, по тому, как парень, сидящий напротив него, кривит рот.   
\- Мы были в отпуске всей семьей, в Италии.  
Первая трещина прошла от Неаполя почти до Венеции, расколов пресловутый “сапог” надвое. Полуостров разлетелся на осколки, как какая-то мозаика, пазл. Вся сила разлома пришлась на этот участок. Не сравнить с Тихоокеанским конечно же, но последствия были.   
Они сидели молча, пока не догорело топливо.  
В абсолютной темноте палатки Джон лежал и слушал дыхание своих товарищей и думал что вот оно - момент истины. Нет никого ближе этих двоих людей, вы словно втроем на всей планете, на огромной территории и только вы здесь ходите, дышите, превращаете кислород в углекислый газ и в ваших телах сейчас горит огонь. Каждый из вас- небольшая Вселенная.   
Он бы и дальше предавался философским изысканиям, но что-то коснулось его и он понял, что это Бэн взял его за руку. Просто сомкнул его пальцы со своими и легонько сжал.   
\- Спи. - теплый воздух мазнул по щеке. Запах жженого сахара и копоти.

Джимми стер ноги. Он плелся позади них и делал это все медленнее и медленнее. Все так же молча, без жалоб и нытья, но выглядел он так жалко, что Джон не выдержал.   
\- Привал. Показывай ноги.  
\- Все в порядке… - запротестовал Симпсон, но ботинки снял.  
Так и есть - стер.  
\- А раньше ты не хотел сказать? - Бэн склонился к нему, так низко, что Джону показалось, будто они сейчас столкнутся лбами.   
\- И что бы ты сделал? Понес бы меня на руках?  
\- Так хочется залезть на меня?  
\- Тайм-аут! - Бернтал ткнул Бэна в грудь, заставляя его отступить. - Эй, не лезь, сейчас мы решим эту проблему.   
Привал продлили на час, из графика они опять выбиваются, но это не так страшно - подумаешь, придут на станцию на несколько часов позже, это не проблема. Проблема в том, дотянет ли он с такими ногами: одному в Пустоши оставаться нельзя по уставу, да и не выжить здесь без палатки.   
\- Что с вами обоими? Проблемы личного характера?  
Джон ткнул наугад, но, похоже, попал в цель - Бэн вскинулся, привычная полуулыбка сошла на нет.  
\- Не твоё дело.  
\- Моё, пока ты собачишься с ним без повода.  
\- Отвали.   
\- Все в порядке. - отозвался Джим позади них; он встал и разминал затекшие от долгого сидения ноги. - Это один из этапов.  
\- Чего? - не понял Джон.  
\- Заткнись. - коротко бросил Бэн, отходя к своему вещмешку и доставая флягу. - Его это не касается.  
\- Я сказал, что все, что происходит тут, меня касается. Выкладывай, в чем дело? Чего вы не поделили?  
\- Он испытывает ко мне субъективные эмоции избирательного плана. - Джимми усмехнулся, отводя взгляд. - Невзаимные, к его сожалению.  
\- Прости, что? - не понял Джон.  
\- Он имеет в виду, что я в него влюблен. - Бэн подхватил сумку и зашагал вперед. - Мудак.

Любовь. Быть влюбленным в кого-то. Пусть даже и не взаимно.  
Джон подтянул лямки рюкзака, чтобы тот не шлепал его по пояснице во время ходьбы, вытер мокрый лоб рукавом и зашагал быстрее.   
Эти двое ушли дальше, Бэн впереди, Джимми так же плетется позади, стараясь не сбавлять шага, что впрочем, у него плохо получается.   
Пытаясь пролистать свой жизненный журнал, Джон с удивлением понял, что никогда не был влюблен. Ну, так как пишут в книгах или как было в старых фильмах - чтобы стараться ради кого-то, делать безумные вещи, решаться на ПОСТУПОК. Была страсть, было желание, был секс, но чтобы переживать сильные эмоции - такого не случалось. Не довелось, как говорится.   
Солнце стало закатываться за горизонт, когда Джон решил, что больше они не смогут сделать ни шага, если не отдохнут. Карта показывала, что суточная норма пройдена и они даже сократили свое отставание, поэтому он свистнул, скидывая сумку на землю возле гранитных валунов.  
\- Это старый каньон? - Бэн покрутил головой, разминая шею, потянулся, морщась.  
\- Наверное… Точно не знаю, но похоже на него.  
\- Значит когда-то здесь текла река…   
Барнс снова полез повыше, словно стараясь разглядеть в вечерних сумерках Станцию. Часовые в Пустоши не нужны, охранять их не от кого, что уж он забыл на своей импровизированной вышке...  
\- Хочет побыть один. - еле слышно прошелестел Симпсон, Джон дернулся, как от разряда.  
\- Мы и так тут одни.  
Тот только плечами пожал.  
\- Ну и что не так?   
Джон поставил на горелку котелок с водой, насыпал кофе из банки в три кружки.   
\- Прости? - Джим поднял голову, огонь мазнул по его лицу голубым всполохом. В таком освещении он казался бледнее обычного.  
\- Да ладно, не притворяйся, что не понимаешь, о чем я.  
\- Я сенсор, эмпат, я иногда могу что-то почувствовать, но я не могу прочитать все твои мысли. Я не спутниковая тарелка.   
\- Он тебе не нравится?  
\- Нравится.  
Джон закатил глаза.  
\- Не в этом смысле. - поспешил добавить Симпсон. Глотнул кофе и чертыхнулся, обжегшись.  
\- У тебя есть кто-то? Ну там, на Юге?  
\- Вроде того. Была. Не получилось.  
\- Боишься, что снова не получится?- Бернтал посмотрел в сторону валунов - Бэн лежал на спине, глядя в темнеющее небо. Интересно, слышит ли он разговор?  
Джимми выглядел удивленным.  
\- Нет, не в этом дело… Ты не поймешь…  
\- Может попробуешь объяснить? Я вроде как понятливый.  
\- Я сенсорик. Эмпатирую, чувствую, ощущаю как фонят другие люди, как и что они испытывают в данный момент. Иногда их эмоции такие сильные, что я перестаю понимать, мои это чувства или их…  
\- Как с ним?  
\- Да.   
\- А может быть такое, что ты не прав и ты тоже чувствуешь это?  
\- Мне вот интересно, почему тебя это так волнует?  
Джон рассмеялся, садясь поудобнее и грея руки о кружку. Ночь быстро забирала все тепло у Пустоши, еще немного и станет совсем холодно, придется лезть в палатку.   
\- Не знаю, не знаю… Наверное, просто любопытно. Ну, или это зависть, можешь так назвать.  
\- Ты завидуешь?   
\- Ну да.  
\- Мне или… прости, ему?  
\- Не знаю. Вам обоим. Да, обоим. - Джон потянул из рюкзака дюралевые рейки для палатки. - Он не потерял способность влюбляться, а ты, видимо, чем-то заслужил это. Извини, уж не знаю чем. Ничего личного…  
\- Я знаю. - перебил его Джимми и Джону показалось в сумерках, что Симпсон покраснел. - Я спас ему жизнь. Однажды. Оттого я еще больше сомневаюсь, что это по-настоящему. Всего лишь чувство долга, благодарность… Он упрямый. Если вобьет что-то себе в голову, то будет идти до конца. Это похвальное качество, но не в этом случае. А еще ему нравится меня бесить. И я не знаю, почему меня это так бесит. Точнее, я знаю, но ничего поделать с этим не могу! - Джимми выдохнул и как-то словно сдулся, словно из него выкачали весь воздух.  
\- Ну ты уж совсем строг к нему. Не, сиди, я сам соберу палатку. Слушай… - Джон выпрямился, поморщился от боли в пояснице. - Может, тебе попроще быть? Расслабиться и позволить ему это. Ну, я про его любовь. Глядишь и понравится...  
\- Он ведь тебе самому нравится, м?  
Джимми безотрывно смотрел как угасает огонь горелки.  
\- Перекидываешь с больной головы на здоровую? -кивнул Джон. - Как скажешь.  
\- Нет, мне тоже любопытно.  
\- Ну так прочитай, ты же можешь. - натолкнулся на укоризненный взгляд Симпсона и фыркнул. - Ладно, как там говорят? Туше. Допивай свой кофе и ложись.  
Симпсон послушно полез в палатку. Идеальный солдат. Ни слова против.

\- Махнемся?  
Джон протянул Бэну кружку с “кофе”, тот согласно кивнул и в ответ сунул ему свою самокрутку в рот. Язык согрело травяным теплом, сладковатым от чужой слюны, на вкус словно дым и пыль.   
От первой затяжки голову затянуло туманом, хотелось выкрикнуть и себя весь воздух. И обниматься. До боли хотелось почувствовать в своих объятьях живого человека, сжать почти до боли, окунуться в чужой запах.  
\- Не смотри так. - Бэн едва шевельнул губами, звука и не было, это будто бы звучало у него в голове.   
Что-то грохнуло позади, Джон обернулся, Джим поспешно собирал свой скарб в вещмешок. Бэн коротко хохотнул.  
\- Я ж говорил, он мудак.  
\- Не надо так с ним…   
\- А ты теперь нянька его? - снова этот наклон головы набок, один черный глаз поблескивает, отражая в себе луну, второй скрыт упавшей на лоб длинной челкой.  
\- Нет. Ты злишься на меня?  
\- Ты меня злишь. - Бэн кивнул, сел на самый край валуна, свесив ноги вниз, шлепнул по плоскому камню, Джон не заставил себя просить дважды, прижался плечом к его плечу.   
\- Он может не дотянуть, ты это знаешь?  
\- Ооо, он дотянет. - протянул Бэн. - Мы все сдохнем, земля сойдет с ее ебаной орбиты, но он выживет.  
\- Послушай себя, ты словно ребенок. Сретесь по любому поводу. Ему и так хватает, он уже “наелся” этой Пустошью.  
\- Ну так помоги ему. - Бэн смеется, камешки срываются из-под его рук и катятся вниз по склону. - Джигу станцуем или споём “Кумбайя” сидя у костра?  
\- Ты такая заноза в жопе, парень. - усмехнулся и Джон.  
\- Знаю. - улыбка как-то необыкновенно изменилась, ноздри затрепетали, он выдохнул дым прямо в лицо Джону, тот только наморщил нос. - мне кажется, мы идём целую вечность. - вдруг признался он и отвел взгляд. - Это всегда так?  
\- Всегда.  
\- Мы вернемся?  
\- Да.   
И Джон подумал, что врет ему, но сделает все возможное, чтобы это оказалось правдой.

Холмы кончились.   
Джим уже постоянно отставал, садясь на выгоревшую добела землю и пачкаясь в ней словно в побелке. Бэн молчал и умело скрывал раздражение, делал вид, что перешнуровывает ботинки или пьет воду или разглядывает скол гранитного валуна. Потом Джон понял, что это было не раздражение, нет. Беспокойство.  
Он молчал, сам не зная, почему. Навыки инженера у него были, он мог оставить их обоих здесь, если им так хочется умереть в один день, и идти быстрее.  
Вместо этого он терпеливо ждал, даже не смотря на солнце и не считая часы.

Станция показалась на исходе восемнадцатого дня. Они уже опоздали на пару суток, но в конце дороги это казалось абсолютно неважным. Небольшой холм нависал над белым зданием, словно размазанным по его подножию. Что-то наверняка уже разрушилось от ветра, но внутри все должно было уцелеть.  
\- Видок у нее не очень то живописный. - Бэн утер лоб, оставляя на нем грязную серую полосу. Его волосы спутались и торчали, словно крылья взъерошенной птицы. Ворона или вороны, Джон не помнил точно.  
\- А там, на Юге, всё по-другому?  
\- Станции там по периметру. - Джим подошел, тяжело дыша. - Далеко идти не приходится. Это она? Мы пришли?  
\- Пришли. - Джон скинул рюкзак. - Двинемся на восходе, ложитесь отдыхать.

Они не стали разводить огонь, напились теплой воды из фляжек, еда никому не лезла в горло. Джим по привычке спрятался в палатке, баюкая истерзанные ноги, Бэн отыскал пару камней, устроился на них, как ящерица или змея, впитывая в себя остатки тепла от земли.  
Джон, не зная, куда себя деть, прибился к нему. Молча сел на остывающую землю, откинулся назад, упираясь спиной в колени Бэна. Чуть вздрогнул, чувствуя, как ладони ложатся на его плечи и Бэн утыкается лицом в его макушку.  
\- Кому-то не мешало бы помыться. - звучит сверху и Джон от души рассмеялся.  
\- Не нравится мой изысканный парфюм?  
\- Нравится. - руки скользнули ниже по груди, Бэн почти навалился сзади на его плечи, теплое дыхание мазнуло по щеке и уху, вызывая дрожь в пояснице.   
\- Парень, тебе вначале придется сводить меня выпить. - внезапное веселье душит Джона и рвется выбиться из него то ли смехом, то ли сдавленным стоном.   
\- Сигарета сгодится? - парирует Бэн. Он сполз с камня на колени Джону, оседлал его, картинно достал из нагрудного кармана коробочку с самокрутками - она наполовину опустела - прикурил и, счастливо ухмыляясь, выпускает в темнеющее небо облако густого дыма.   
Джон смотрит на это действо с горячим, захлестывающим его по макушку восторгом. Они курят самокрутку и обнимаются. Крепко, долго, сидят прижавшись друг к другу, греются в общем тепле, их дыхание выравнивается, пульс замедляется. Это сродни медитации. Или тантрическому сексу. Казалось, они занимаются любовью где-то в другом мире, в другой реальности, там, где это возможно.

\- Так много миль.   
Они лежат в палатке, Джим спит или притворяется, что спит, Бэн никак не может улечься, он ворочается с бока на бок, в итоге затихает, когда Джон кладет ладонь ему на грудь, тяжелую теплую руку, закрывает глаза, но сон к нему не идет.   
\- Так много миль, - повторяет он. - И никого вокруг, кроме нас.  
\- Есть еще другие рейнджеры. - голос Джона рассыпается как мелкий песок. Он устал и не может бороться с густым маревом, затягивающим его в темноту.   
Сон глубокий и яркий, наполнен образами из прошлого, потом приходит Пустошь и Джон видит их палатку, их самих, спящих, Джимми в позе эмбриона, он сам на спине, раскинув руки в стороны, но Бэна с ними нет, Бэн идет по белому песку в сторону восхода, его следы задувает, а силуэт размывается, как пятно на воде.

Бэн сидит возле него на коленях, его темная одежда почти до подмышек в белой пыли, волосы кажутся присыпанными мукой. Джим проснулся и теперь одевается, трет глаза тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Идем. - улыбается Барнс и протягивает Джону руку. - Там такое!  
\- Где?  
\- Там! У Станции…  
\- Ты был у Станции? - весь сон как сдуло. - Когда?  
\- До рассвета. Идем. Поговорим потом.  
Они собираются наспех, проверяя, не оставили ли чего, и выходят на финишную прямую. Солнце уже печет, хотя только выглянуло из-за гор.  
\- Нужно бы набрать еще воды. - шелестит сзади Джимми.  
\- Не нужно. - Бэн отвечает ему улыбкой, отчего Симпсон тушуется. - Ты же знаешь, что не нужно.  
Земля вибрирует. Она тихо дрожит под ногами, еле заметно, но все же достаточно, чтобы почувствовать через толстую подошву ботинок. Солнце еще не настолько поднялось, говорит себе Джон, чтобы вызвать такое марево.  
Воздух плывет. Станцию почти не видно, все искажается в каком-то причудливом зеленом мираже, пахнет странно, непривычно, но не плохо, а просто непривычно. Такого запаха здесь просто не может быть...  
Бэн спешит, уходя далеко вперед и Джона настигает чувство дежа-вю: во сне он также бежал куда-то, пока его силуэт не превратился в порванную тень.  
Наверное, он слишком долго прожил в бункерах, если не распознал запах воды. Потому что вода была там повсюду - так ему вначале показалось. А потом она словно втянулась в землю, отгоняя мираж, но осталась за Станцией в виде небольшого озерца. Или очень большой лужи.   
И Бэн стоял в этой воде по колено. И вокруг него прямо из воды росла трава. 

Джимми сидел на коленях у кромки озера, со стороны могло показаться, что он молится, упираясь лбом в сложенные перед собой руки. Может быть, так оно и было. По крайней мере, у Джона за эти полчаса, что они провели у Станции, такое желание возникало пару раз.   
Бэн разулся и теперь ходил по другой стороне озера, стараясь не наступать на траву.   
\- Ты бы вышел… - занервничал Джон, у которого от этой картины скрутило живот: мальчик ходит по воде, не хватает только сияния вокруг головы и корзины. С чем она там была у него? С хлебами и рыбами? Он бы сейчас не отказался от бутерброда с тунцом…  
\- Она теплая. - и сделал шаг, охнул, провалившись почти по пояс, рассмеялся.   
\- Выходи, вдруг она отравленная или еще хуже.   
\- Это подземный источник. - Джимми наконец таки оторвался от созерцания песка под своими ладонями и выпрямился, тут же принявшись разуваться. - Бэн, выйди из воды, там в середине может быть карстовый провал. Тебя утащит вниз.  
\- И ты останешься безутешным. - Барнс стоял, уперев руки в бока и сощурившись. И был таким молодым и красивым, по-настоящему красивым, пусть грязным и заросшим многодневной бородой, что Джон подумал - он бы скучал. И Джимми бы скучал, сукин он сын, пусть не выпендривается.   
\- Нам пора. - буркнул Джон, поднимаясь и вынимая из футляра пару железных карт-ключей.  
Внутри было тихо и пыльно. Как обычно. Уборка не требуется - все равно через несколько дней песка нагонит в два раза больше: у здания не осталось окон, их выбило стародавним взрывом еще тогда, но механизмы остались в подвале, в целости и сохранности.  
Симпсон сразу принялся освобождать столы и раскладывать на них инструменты. Бэн открыл дверь в подвал, проветривая помещение - воздух за пару лет стал спертым, снизу потянуло холодом.  
\- Черт!   
Джимми дернулся от звука его голоса, роняя разводной ключ, Бэн попятился от подвала.  
\- Там… - он тихо рассмеялся. - Там вода.  
\- Трубу прорвало. - кивнул Джимми и дернул ворот куртки. - Нужно включить насосы.  
\- И они включаются только внизу и ты решил нырнуть? - Джон усмехнулся, отталкивая его. - я пойду. Бэнни, поможешь?  
\- Без проблем. - Барнс кажется проглотил это “Бэнни”, только сощурился и подмигнул Джиму. Тот покачал головой, достал из своего рюкзака пару хемилюминесцентных палочек, связал их резинкой.   
Вода обожгла холодом, тут же забралась под одежду, вгрызлась во все самые отдаленные участки согретой полуденным солнцем кожи, выдавила воздух из легких, хлынула в уши. Джон нырнул, краем глаза увидел, как Бэн прорезал толщину воды со свечой в одной руке, голубое сияние окутало его коконом. Нереальная картина. Словно они в открытом космосе.   
Работы было много, они ныряли по очереди и разворачивали вентили, закрывали клапаны. Коротко переговаривались и голоса их гулко отражались под сводом потолка, вода не доходила до него буквально на пару футов, не больше. И когда Джон почувствовал, что больше не может нырять в холодную мглу, Бэн потянул его к двери.   
\- Всё, пошли.  
Час работы отнял все силы, которые оставались после долгой дороги, после они лежали у озера, греясь в его воде и солнечном свете. Джимми чем-то колотил в одном из помещений Станции, пахло сыростью, травой, кофе и пламенем от горелки, которую устроили неподалеку среди камней. Джону пришло на ум, что уходить отсюда ему не хочется. Хочется лежать так наполовину в воде и ждать, пока Земля не пойдет вокруг Солнца в последний раз….  
\- Я видел жуков. - лениво выдохнул Бэн.  
\- Рад за тебя.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, что это значит, да? - смех кольнул Джона под ребро, он добродушно хмыкнул.  
\- Не-а.   
\- Это значит, что жизнь возвращается.   
Бэн перевернулся на живот, подполз к Джону, ткнул в его плечо пальцем.   
\- Жуки спали в толще земли, а теперь они проснулись. Кто знает, что там еще спало?  
\- Ну эдак ты какого-нибудь динозавра пробудишь. - Джон потянулся, убрал челку со лба Бэна. - Я так ведь и не спросил тебя ни разу. Ты биолог?  
\- Эколог. - просиял тот.   
\- А сказал, что просто красивый. Эй, не дерись! Ты знал, что здесь будет вода?  
\- Я - нет. - Бэн посмотрел в сторону Станции. - а вот он - да. Он это видел.   
\- Он теперь еще и предсказатель?  
Джону вдруг показалось, что его обдурили, как ребенка. Все постепенно сходилось - и молчавший Грилло и двое напарников. Все-таки он просто сопровождающий. Главная миссия лежала вовсе не на нем. Станция не нуждается в починке.   
\- Не предсказатель. Просто видел. Я хотел рассказать.  
\- Забей. - он усмехнулся, приподнялся на локтях и снова упал на спину. - у тебя остались твои самокрутки? Не, не сейчас, потом. Лежи, отдыхай.  
Бэн послушно лег рядом, через пару минут он переместился и, положив голову на плечо Джону, наконец таки уснул.  
Легкое раздражение тут же ушло, оставив после себя ощущение надвигающейся беды. 

Джон открыл глаза и резко выдохнул, понимая, что солнце уже садится; Бэн спал, обвив его одной рукой и вжавшись лицом в рукав его футболки.  
Джимми вышел к ним, снимая очки, в них он казался старше и еще более уставшим на вид.   
\- Проснулись? - слабо улыбнулся и кивнул на кружки. - Вам надо поесть.  
Кофе был сладким и крепким, горячим и безумно вкусным, Джон размочил в нем галету и только сейчас почувствовал, как голоден. Бэн рядом смахивал крошки себе в рот, потянулся, разминая плечи и спину, достал сигареты, закурил.  
\- Будешь? - протянул Джиму. Тот кивнул, взял одну, присел к ним поближе. Трое маленьких человечков в огромной пустыне, просто сидели и курили у импровизированного костра.   
\- Что нам теперь делать?   
\- Ничего. - Джимми коротко дернул плечом. - Наша работа здесь закончена, я починил трубу, вода выходит наружу.  
\- Это что же, ты запруду тут устроил? - Джон рассмеялся. - Бобёр.  
\- Вроде того. - Симпсон слабо улыбнулся. - Теперь вам нужно вернуться и рассказать обо всем, что мы тут видели. После сюда придут люди и займутся исследованиями.   
\- Вам? - переспросил Джон, Бэн заметно напрягся.  
\- Да, вам. - Джимми встал, кинул окурок в огонь. - Я остаюсь здесь. Еще многое нужно сделать. Озеро нестабильно, мне придется перенести оборудование в другое помещение, этот подвал снова затопит, а у насосов не хватит мощности.  
\- Но… - Джон обернулся к Бэну, тот молча смотрел на пламя, кусая нижнюю губу.   
\- Это приказ. - Джимми потер переносицу, водрузил на нее очки.   
\- Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что останешься здесь один на месяц?  
\- Хочешь составить мне компанию?   
Бэн порывисто встал и ушел за здание Станции, Джон чертыхнулся.  
\- Ты один тут не протянешь.  
\- Протяну. Это всего лишь пустыня.  
\- Это не просто пустыня, это Пустошь. Неделя и ты начнешь видеть миражи, потом пойдут галлюцинации. Потом свихнешься. Люди здесь призраков видят и с мертвыми разговаривают. Они и половину пути не проедут, а ты сиганешь с крыши или утопишься в этой луже.  
\- Это карстовое озеро. - поправил его Джимми. - Я понимаю действие аномалии, Джон. Правда, понимаю. Я сам на это подписался, тебе не нужно переживать за меня. Я только хотел попросить тебя...  
Они стояли близко друг к другу, Джимми коснулся его рукава и одернул руку, будто обжегся.  
\- Присмотри за ним.  
\- Мог бы и не просить.  
\- Я прошу. Он… Не как все. По крайней мере для меня он не как все. У него нелады с головой. Не в общепринятом смысле. Просто он видит все по-другому, не как мы.  
\- Ну вы и парочка. - усмехнулся Джон. - Повезло же мне.  
\- Очень повезло. - Джимми улыбнулся. - Он тебе нравится.  
\- Вот так драма, а? А ему нравишься ты.   
\- Так или иначе вам надо уходить. Чем раньше вы уйдете, тем раньше они приедут. - Симпсон вздохнул. - Наберите воды и идите. Давление в трубе, наверное, совсем упало, воды по дороге может и не быть.   
\- Выроем колодец. - махнул рукой Джон. - сколько пайков у тебя осталось?  
\- Хватит на 28 дней. Если растяну, хватит дней на 40.  
\- Так долго ждать не придется. - пообещал Джон. - Мы выйдем засветло.

\- Я могу остаться с тобой.   
\- Ты же знаешь, я буду против.   
\- Джимми, я...  
\- Бэн. Прекрати. Можешь хотя бы на минуту забыть о своих абсолютно нелогичных эмоциях?  
Джон стоял в одной из комнат Станции и жалел, что слышит их разговор.   
Солнце еще не встало, но сумерки редели, воздух уже согревался, легкий ветер колыхал траву в воде, кромка озера, казалось, разошлась еще шире. Через месяц тут будет настоящее море.   
\- Идем. - Бэн заглянул к нему, закидывая рюкзак за спину. Джок кашлянул и, качая головой, пошел за ним.  
Полдня пролетели незаметно, они просто шли обратно молча по той же самой еле заметной тропинке, и иногда Джону казалось, что их следы еще не успело занести песком и пылью.   
\- Хотел бы я знать, о чем ты думаешь  
\- Думаю, что мне вообще не стоило сюда идти. Я напросился о переводе только…  
\- Только из-за него, ясно.   
\- Я злюсь,черт, я так злюсь на него, упрямый он мудак! - Барнс пнул свою кружку, она отлетела на добрых тридцать метров, звякнула о камень. - Он же сдохнет там один.  
\- Это его выбор. - Джон поднялся на ноги, похлопал Бэна по плечу. - Идем. Чем скорее мы вернемся, тем скорее они выедут и успеют спасти объект твоих воздыханий. И кружку подбери.

В следующий раз их остановка пришлась на позднюю ночь: идти стало невмоготу из-за холода, Джон выдохнул и усмехнулся облакам пара из своего рта. Бэн молча перебирал содержимое своего рюкзака в неясном свете фонарика.  
\- Джон… - позвал он, тот встрепенулся. - Тебе не кажется, что за нами кто-то следит?  
\- Парень… - Бернтал невесело рассмеялся. - Это Пустошь, тут что только не кажется.   
\- У тебя были галлюцинации?   
\- Были. В один из прошлых разов я шел обратно и всю дорогу говорил с мертвым попутчиком. Видишь ли, я ни разу даже не засомневался, что говорю с живым человеком. Он делал то же, что и я, ел, спал, помогал мне сложить вещи, он даже поссать выходил, черт возьми.  
\- И когда ты понял?  
\- Когда вернулся и отлежался пару дней. - Джон фыркнул, скинул куртку - в палатке всегда было тепло из-за обогревающих элементов. - Мне сказали, что я вернулся один, а я все выспрашивал, как там мой напарник. Потом ты уже лучше сопротивляешься этому дерьму, Бэнни. Это как гребаный иммунитет.  
\- Не боишься, что я - тоже галлюцинация?  
Его черные глаза блестели в полумраке как чертовы звездочки, скулы стали острее и нос тоньше, он схуднул, но так всегда бывает после этой дороги.  
\- Не-а. Не боюсь.  
\- Потому что доверяешь своим мозгам?  
\- Потому что ты кажешься мне чертовски реальным.  
Бэн пододвинулся к нему, обхватил его лицо сухими шершавыми ладонями и поцеловал. Просто впечатал свои губы в его, задержался на несколько секунд и отстранился.  
\- Это тебе тоже кажется реальным?  
\- Более чем… - Джон охрип от волнения, но рук Бэна со своего лица не убрал, потянулся за новым поцелуем. Этот был медленнее, глубже, он чувствовал вкус эрзац-кофе, белой пыли, которая оседала на их лицах, и металлический привкус крови - Бэн искусал свои губы.   
Джон, падая на спину, задел фонарик, тени метнулись по пологу палатки и их накрыло темнотой; он пробовал на вкус шею Бэна, теплую кожу над ключицами, ямку под ухом. Бэн всюду был соленым и сладким одновременно.   
Раздеваться лежа сложно и неудобно, долго путаясь в штанинах и всех этих ремнях, нужно было скинуть их о того, как им вздумалось кататься по расстеленным спальным мешкам. Барнс затих, лежа под Джоном, привлек его к себе еще ближе, насколько было возможно, поцеловал, словно клюнул, в нос, лоб, в щеку над бородой, в губы, снова в щеку.   
После, лежа в кромешной тьме и прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию Бэна, Джон подумал, что жаль ему не удалось увидеть его лица: они занимались любовью долго, Бэн то садился на него верхом, то вновь оказывался под ним, на животе, спине, все не мог насытиться и Джон только чувствовал его руки и губы на себе, легкое прикосновение сбившейся челки, тепло дыхания, упивался тем, как вибрирует в его груди стон, прежде чем вырваться наружу. Они словно обезумели, впали в состояние близкое к трансу.  
Бэн шевельнулся и, придвинувшись, обнял Джона обеими руками.   
\- Иди ко мне. - прошептал он. - Обними меня.

Они пили кофе на рассвете, одна самокрутка была раскурена на двоих, весь скарб разделили на два рюкзака и Джон в очередной раз подумал, что спина Бэна просто сломается под тяжестью ноши, таким похудевшим он выглядел. Но тот шел рядом, вздернув подбородок, прямой, как мачта, изредка косился в его сторону и улыбался, даже если Джон не шутил.   
\- Ты горячий. - ляпнул Джон первое, что пришло ему в голову. Тот обернулся к нему, дернув бровью, рассмеялся, чуть запрокинув голову назад.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Что?  
\- Мы будем это обсуждать? Ты хочешь поговорить об этом?  
\- Почему нет? Ты не хочешь?  
\- Не ожидал от тебя.  
\- Я вообще весь сплошной сюрприз.  
\- Что есть, то есть… - Бэн усмехнулся, покачал головой. - Давай поговорим, если хочешь.  
\- Расхотелось. - буркнул Джон и в ответ ему был еще один смешок.  
\- Я видел у тебя бритву.   
\- У тебя в комплекте тоже есть одна, Бэнни.  
\- Не, не такую. Ту, старую.  
Он говорил про складную бритву, которую Джон носил в чехле рядом с ножом на бедре.   
\- Тебя побрить?  
Барнс поскреб бороду ногтями, рассеянно кивнул.  
\- Это займет много времени. И лучше всего делать это утром.

Его лицо без бороды было лицом мальчишки. Глаза казались больше и совсем черными, колючие ресницы, насмешливый рот. Все стало ярче и точнее, как будто бы Джон настроил объектив фотоаппарата. Новый Бэн пугал его до усрачки. И дело было даже не во взгляде, дело было в выражении всего его лица.  
\- Я предупреждал.  
\- Я был не готов к тому, что шляюсь по Пустоши с салагой. Сколько тебе лет, пацан? - отшутился Бернтал, получил тычок в бок. - Эй! И это твоя благодарность?  
Бэн коротко чмокнул его в губы.   
\- Вот моя благодарность. Идём.

\- Станция больше не видна.  
Джон замер, расшнуровывая ботинки в палатке. Дни словно стали длиннее, растянулись на многие километры вперед. Они шли быстро, говорили о разном, наверное, обо всем на свете, но время застыло, капало словно вода из клепсидры.   
\- Тебя это беспокоит?  
\- Нет. Не беспокоит. - Бэн посмотрел в коробок - осталось с десяток самокруток. - Знаешь, чего я хочу?  
\- Оказаться где-нибудь далеко отсюда, на Юге, м? В каком-нибудь, как вы это называете, в саду? В оранжерее? Где растут деревья и цветы?  
Джон щурился и улыбался, Бэн в ответ закатился смехом.  
\- Ну и морда у тебя, Джонни-бой.   
Тот даже не обиделся.  
\- Нет, ну правда, ну подумай сам, там красота и процветание, здесь - только смерть и этот драный мать его белый песок.  
\- И мы с тобой. - кивнул Бэн. - иди-ка сюда, Джон. Хватит болтовни.

Он словно таял день ото дня. Шел, не жалуясь на боль в ногах или спине, хотя сам Джон чувствовал, что его собственные силы на исходе, все так же улыбался, куря сигарету у вечернего огня, а после утаскивал Джона за собой в палатку и они снова и снова занимались любовью. Но с каждым новым днем он словно становился прозрачнее и иногда Джон боялся, что Бэн - всего лишь плод его фантазии. Что, может быть, он остался на Станции. Или их с Джимми вовсе не было с ним с самого начала. И тогда он целовал его, чтобы убедиться, что вот он, живой, рядом с ним.  
\- Ты в порядке, Бэнни?   
Обещал себе не задавать таких вопросов- от них лишь хуже. Не выдержал.   
\- В полном. - Барнс кивнул. - Все так плохо?  
\- Хочешь, мы отдохнем?  
\- Нет. Мы будем идти.   
И они шли, строго на юг и потом немного на запад и снова на юг.   
Они не говорили о Джимми, не обмолвились ни словом. Наверное, это было правильно, учитывая, что говорил ему Симпсон о Бэне. Или неправильно, Джон просто не знал. Одно было важно - сам Бэн молчал и начинать этот разговор Бернтал не хотел.  
И только на исходе последнего дня пути Бэн посмотрел назад и спросил тихо:  
\- Как ты думаешь, они успеют?  
\- Успеют. - Джон кивнул. - У них есть квадроциклы на солнечных батареях, их мало, но для такой экспедиции это самое то.  
\- Почему бы им самим не ездить на Станции на этих квадроциклах? - улыбнулся Бэн  
\- Рейнджеров много, машин мало.   
\- Простая у тебя арифметика.  
\- Как есть, парень.   
\- Джон. Это они?  
Пыль впереди. Солнце почти село, но Джон разглядел белые клубы на горизонте.  
\- Да. они.  
То место, которое Джон привык называть домом.

Бэн отдал рапорт командованию через два часа после прибытия на базу. Не стал отдыхать или мыться, просто отправился к начальству и доложил обо всем, что увидел. Как сказал Джону сержант Грилло на перекуре возле бункера, говорил Бэн много и очень эмоционально. Так эмоционально, что уводить его пришлось силой.  
\- И что ему ответили?   
\- Что рассмотрят его отчет. Через пару дней. У них там свои проблемы назрели.  
Джон втоптал окурок в серую пыль. У этих сигарет был приторный табачный вкус, совсем не такой, как у самокруток Бэна.  
\- Он ж не протянет там.  
\- А кому легко?  
Грилло выглядел виноватым, словно это был его приказ.   
\- Чем займешься?  
\- Отдохну пойду, с ног валюсь. Бывай, сержант.  
Сон к Джону так и не пришел. И когда посреди ночи скрипнула его дверь, он знал, кто это, потянул Бэна к себе, уложил рядом с собой, гладя по затылку и спине, словно стараясь успокоить. Тот только вжимался лицом в его грудь, судорожно сцепив руки на спине Джона.  
\- Я должен вернуться. - прошептал Бэн на рассвете. Бернтал промолчал, продолжая оглаживать его спину меж лопатками, чувствуя под ладонью тонкую кожу и проступавшие позвонки. - Я должен. Прости.  
\- Все хорошо, Бэнни.  
Бэн ушел вечером. Просто собрал свои вещи, выторговал у заведующего пищеблоком кое-какие припасы и ушел. Никто его не хватился - время сбора еще не пришло, но Джон знал, что он покинул базу.

Квадроциклы стояли в ангаре, все восемь штук, старые и потрепанные, но все на ходу. Аккумулятора хватает на то, чтобы вывести машину из ангара и установить батареи на крыше. Едешь днем, стоишь ночью. Какое-никакое, а средство передвижения.   
Джон прикоснулся к хромированной раме, стер пыль с переднего бампера.  
\- Хаммеры. - раздался позади него глубокий звучный голос. - Хочешь прикупить себе такой же?  
\- Не отказался бы. Самое то, чтобы ездить за город на барбекю.  
У тезки квадроциклов искристые синие глаза, красивая ровная борода и суровый нрав. Когда он подошел ближе, Джону пришлось задирать голову, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в лицо.   
\- Как жизнь, Арми?  
\- Сойдет. Собрался в поход?  
\- Да так, хочу прокатиться. Ты ведь не против?  
\- Для чего тебе машина, Джон?  
\- Хочу помочь кое-кому.   
Конфликт они решили почти мирным путем. Пришлось привести достойные аргументы. У Джона болела скула, Хаммер получил синяк. Джон знал, что легко отделался.  
Он ехал по Пустоши и думал, что, наверное, стоило рассказать охраннику, зачем ему этот квадроцикл, что он не угнал его, а взял на время, что если он не поступит так, не совершит этот ПОСТУПОК, пострадают люди. Два человека. На одного из которых ему было плевать и, наверное, все еще плевать, а вот второй… Второй ему нужен. Точнее он, Джон, нужен Бэну.   
Парень не ушел дальше, чем на сотню километров и Бернтал корил себя, что не пошел в ангар еще вчера. Что дал ему побыть в Пустоши одному.  
Через несколько часов он его увидел.

Бэн словно не слышал его, не остановился, когда Джон притормозил всего в нескольких шагах, просто продолжил идти, как заведенная кукла.   
\- Эй, симпатяга. - тихо окликнул его Джон. - не подбросить?  
Барнс застыл на месте, потом медленно обернулся, убирая волосы назад и улыбнулся.  
\- Шикарная тачка. Найдется в ней место для меня и рюкзака?  
\- Запрыгивайте оба. 

Квадроцикл немного трясло, белая пыль летела из-под колес, солнце припекало, в лица им дул теплый ветер. Джон щурился, стараясь разглядеть холмы впереди, справа от него Бэн дремал, склонив голову на плечо и улыбаясь во сне.   
Впереди вырастала горная цепь, а под ней зеркальной лентой расползалось озеро.  
Конец дороги.   
Возле покосившегося здания стоял человек. Он ждал.


End file.
